1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a self-inking tumble type hand stamp with a reversing mechanism for the print characters arranged in a housing, and with a metallic actuator for the reversing mechanism. The actuator yoke is slidably mounted on the housing, overlapping the latter, and is depressible against the force of a return spring in order to effect printing of the print characters, for which purpose the actuator yoke is provided with a hollow handle receiving and supporting one end of the return spring, whereas the other end of the pull-back spring is supported by a crosspiece of the housing and is surrounded by a sleeve arranged on said crosspiece. The sleeve is pushed into the cavity of the handle when the actuator yoke is depressed and has at least one recess into which a sliding catch arranged in a guide and linked to the actuator yoke can be pushed in order to lock the actuator yoke in a defined position of its path of travel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known self-inking hand stamps of the above type, the handle is fastened on the actuator yoke by means of a metal sleeve, which in turn is riveted into the opening on the actuator yoke for the passage of the return spring. The handle is then pushed over said sleeve, whereby the latter is inserted in the cavity of the handle, and the handle is fixed on said sleeve in a suitable way, for example by fit, glueing or the like. In said known self-inking hand stamps, the sliding catch is supported in a guide, for which provision is made in the actuator yoke at the point of passage of the return spring, or in the sleeve surrounding the latter. Such known self-inking hand stamps involve a relatively high manufacturing expenditure due to the aforementioned way in which the handle is mounted on the bow-shaped actuator and the way in which the guide for the sliding catch is provided on the metal-made actuator yoke. A further drawback is that processing operations involving close tolerances have to be carried out in relatively unfavorable locations, i.e., within the proximity of material bends.